


Not If You Were the Last Fake Boyfriend on Earth

by ElasticLove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Matchmaking, Clubbing, Comedy, Crack, Derek is a Failwolf, Fluff and Crack, Hand & Finger Kink, Humor, Knotting, M/M, Matchmaking, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Derek, Past Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, Prostitution, Romantic Comedy, Speed Dating, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticLove/pseuds/ElasticLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек узнает, что его экс-бойфренд направляется в город, и его это совершенно не напрягает... Ага, наглая ложь. Ему нужно сделать что-то, чтобы его жизнь выглядела менее жалко. Кажется, что новый бойфренд может исправить положение.<br/>Дерек готов позволить стае помочь… Но отвергает предложение Стайлза быть его фальшивым парнем. Ни в коем случае. Даже если Стайлз будет последним на Земле кандидатом на эту роль.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not If You Were the Last Fake Boyfriend on Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not If You Were the Last Fake Boyfriend on Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067336) by [mirrorkill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorkill/pseuds/mirrorkill). 



Малия и Скотт затеяли драку за пульт, а Дерек даже не разозлился. Даже когда Стайлз и Кира начали спорить, кто же выиграет. Даже когда Лидия достала камеру и начала все это дело снимать, хотя, вроде бы, сегодня действовал мораторий на использование мобильных телефонов.  
  
Окей, возможно, они испытывали его терпение, когда Кора воровала чипсы прямо у него из-под носа. И когда Стайлз с Кирой решили, что просто обязаны комментировать драку на  _асоциальной громкости_. Очень сильно испытывали терпение, когда раздался громкий скрежет,  _подозрительно напоминающий_  звук журнального столика, царапающего деревянную поверхность пола, а Малия со Скоттом замерли на середине удара, чтобы с одинаково извиняющимся выражением проследить путь этого самого столика.  
  
Дерек просто пожал плечами. Момент оглушительной тишины, и драка возобновилась с новой силой. Завтра. Он станет строже  _завтра_. Ну, или когда-нибудь, когда он не будет так рад возвращению стаи из колледжа.  
  
Без них было мучительно тихо. Хотя Лиам и Мэйсон продолжали влипать в передряги. И на сверхъестественном фронте не все так тихо, ибо Неметон все еще был эпической занозой в заднице.  _Наимудрейшей_ , мысленно исправил себя Дерек. Со всей комичностью момента, Стайлз и Кира начали спорить еще громче, на сей раз о том, хорошо ли это, что Мария Хилл займет место Тони Старка. Насколько Дерек может судить, им обоим это  _по душе_ , так что он не совсем понимал, зачем все эти злые вопли.  
  
А еще он сомневался, стоит ли их останавливать, потому что каждый раз, когда Стайлз с кем-то спорит, он постоянно размахивает руками, и это выглядит так... соблазнительно.  
  
Не то чтобы Дереку было дело до Стайлза. Это было бы странно. Ему было дело до его рук. Ему ведь разрешено признавать, что у члена его стаи есть привлекательные части тела, верно? Это просто эстетическое восприятие и высокая оценка той самой части, а не одержимость совокупностью этой и всех остальных... частей. Ага.  
  
\- Оу, хэй, - сказала Кора с полным ртом чипсов. Он бы наверно наорал на нее из-за вопиющего отсутствия манер, но ему как-то неловко это делать. Ведь все, кто так или иначе могли научить ее манерам, сгорели заживо, так что эм.  _Пофигу_. - Забыла сказать. Утром я получила сообщение от стаи Бауэров.  
  
\- Да? - заинтересовался Дерек, а у самого вдруг как будто ком застрял в горле. - Я не знал, что вы все еще общаетесь.  
  
\- Они приютили меня, на первом курсе колледжа, пока я не нашла себе жилье, - сказала Кора. - И моя кредитная история все еще положительная. Короче, они собираются приехать, и... - Она замолкла и уставилась на Дерека, беспокойно хмуря брови. -  _Какого хрена творится с твоим лицом?_  
  
\- Ох, - выдохнул Дерек, когда все повернулись и посмотрели на него лицами, выражения на которых варьировались от любопытства (Скотт и Кира), до забавы (Стайлз, мать твою), заинтересованности (Малия) и скуки (Лидия, как всегда). - Это просто... Ладно...  
  
\- Ребят, похоже, нам стоит почаще приезжать из колледжа, - сказал Стайлз, криво ухмыляясь Дереку. – Очевидно, что если не пользоваться словами, то можно совсем их позабыть.  
  
\- Я использую слова, даже когда вас тут нет, - слабо запротестовал Дерек. - Много слов. Иногда все подряд. Возможно, даже больше, чем это вообще нужно, но...  
  
\- Хорошая попытка отступления, бро, - сказала Кора, наклонившись вперед. - Тогда почему ты выглядишь, как будто кто-то напердел тебе  _прямо_  в рот?  
  
\- Раз уж это звучит так, будто это могли сделать мы со Скоттом, я бы хотел обратить внимание, что у нас есть алиби, - сказал Стайлз. Скотт потянулся и торжественно дал ему "пять". Дерек даже успел на секунду отчаяться, но потом вспомнил, что это вроде как шутка.  
  
Да ебать коромыслом этих гребаных Бауэров. - Ладно... - начал Дерек. Кора вскинула обе брови. - Эм. Пока мы с Лорой были в Нью-Йорке... У нас были не лучшие времена, окей, я горевал и абсолютно точно  _не способен_  был принимать правильные решения...  
  
У Коры аж челюсть упала вниз.   
\- Скажи, что ты этого не делал.  
  
Дерек виновато поморщился.  
  
\- Вот дерьмо, Дерек, - сказала Кора, откидываясь на сиденье и вскидывая в воздух руки. - У тебя отвратительный вкус. Джемма? Ты  _серьезно_  встречался с Джеммой Бауэр?  
  
\- Нет, - застенчиво признал Дерек, потирая шею. – Майкл?  
  
Это звучало как вопрос, главным образом, потому что Дерек никогда не озадачивался своим бисексуальным каминг-аутом перед стаей. Да и не частое это было явление. А с того случая с сестрой Гринберга он вообще зарекся с кем-то встречаться. Весь его послужной список -  _такое дерьмо_.  
  
\- Оу, - опустила голову Кора. Дерек буквально чувствовал, с каким любопытством наблюдала за ним стая. В кои-то веки даже Стайлзу сказать было нечего. Дерек сосредоточил взгляд на Коре, чтобы не пришлось смотреть на остальных. - Окей, да, я вижу. Он полностью твой тип. - Она подалась немного вперед и похлопала его по ноге. - Где, черт тебя дери, был твой  _мозг_? Встречаться с  _Бауэром_?  
  
\- А что с ним не так? - ну, конечно же, Стайлз первый из стаи, которому нашлось, что сказать. - Они что, типа, супер злые? Потому что я уже подумываю о рябиновой клюшке для лакросса...  
  
\- Они не опасны, - закатила глаза Кора. - С ними весело. Если не считать их напыщенности. «Ох, мои часы стоят четверть миллиона долларов; ох, я занимался сексом с моделью Кельвина Кляйна; ох, защитите мою задницу, она  _на вес золота_ ».  
  
\- И когда ты бывший, - печально добавил Дерек, - Это хуже.  _В разы хуже_. И вот, они приезжают сюда. О Боже. А у меня никого нет. Я бета. И я живу в лофте с _дырой_  в стене. - Он встал и направился к лестнице.  
  
\- Подожди-ка, куда ты собрался? - требовательно спросила Кора.  
  
\- Очевидно же, иду собирать вещи для внеочередного отпуска.  
  
\- Нет, ты  _не посмеешь_! Я не справлюсь в одиночку!  
  
\- Ты не одна, у тебя есть мы, - попробовал успокоить ее Скотт.  
  
Дерек посмотрел на вершину лестницы, задаваясь вопросом, сможет ли он преодолеть оставшееся расстояние в один прыжок.  _Спуститься_  то быстро он может, но определенно стоит попробовать в противоположном направлении.  
  
\- Чувак, мы все исправим, - сказала Кора, выставляя вперед обе руки. - Так что, пускай этот мудило приезжает в город, а мы не дадим Майклу вести себя как сволочь. Дыру в стене закроем брезентом. И ты, между прочим, потерял свой альфа-статус, спасая свою маленькую сестренку от беспредела, учиненного Дараком. Это не должно тебя смущать. Это героизм.  
  
Дерек тихо застонал, почувствовав, что _почти_  сдался.  
  
\- Единственное, что вызывает жалость, так это то, что ты одинок, - сказала Кора. Дерек, нахмурившись, посмотрел на нее, потому что это явно не то, что ему хотелось сейчас слышать. - Но это тоже поправимо. Нам просто нужно тебя с кем-то свести. Чтобы быть уверенными, что ты не похож на  _полного_  неудачника.  
  
\- Ну, спасибо, - сухо сказал Дерек, кладя одну руку на перила.  
  
\- Ну же. Давай. Мы можем это обсудить. - Кора властно схватилась за него одной рукой, и Дерек со вздохом сдался, направляясь обратно на свое место.  
  
Стайлз разглядывал его с любопытством, и его рот уже открылся, когда Дерек указал на него пальцем. -  _Нет_.  
  
\- Я даже ничего не сказал! - хмуро запротестовал Стайлз.  
  
\- Вам со Скоттом запрещено что-либо планировать, - сказал Дерек. -  _Запрещено_.  
  
\- Временно, - сказала Лидия, даже не отрываясь от своего селфи у окна. - Любой, кто не согласен, явно не был здесь на весенних каникулах.  
  
Кора прокрутилась в своем кресле, - А что было на весенних каникулах?  
  
\- Это долгая история, - сказала Кира. - Но тренер определенно выражает сожаление о том, что попросил Скотта и Стайлза "показать команде, как это делается".  
  
\- Я вчера видел его в K-Марте, - добавила Малия. - Он совершенно точно все еще хромает.  
  
Дерек вздрогнул при упоминании Финстока.  
  
\- Но, - сказал Стайлз, - Мы могли бы найти тебе потрясного фальшивого бойфренда. Я имею в виду...  
  
Дерек не дал Стайлзу шанса уточнить, что он имел в виду. - Нет, - сказал Дерек. - Ни за что. Никаких  _фальшивых_  бойфрендов. Ты издеваешься? Это работает только в нереалистичных книжках, где нет оборотней с невесть откуда взявшейся _истинной супер-силой_.  
  
\- Кроме того, - сморщил нос Скотт,- ты единственный из стаи, кто с этим справится, друг. И не в обиду... - Скотт скривил рот, пытаясь правильно подобрать слова.  
  
\- Я  _никогда_  не пойду на фальшивые отношения, Стайлз, - зашипел Дерек. - _Никогда_.  
  
Стайлз на секунду сощурился, но потом расслабился и пожал плечами. - Окей, ладно. Я понял. Стайлз – худший в мире кандидат на роль бойфренда.  
  
\- Ты покрасил волосы Мартина в розовый цвет, - сказал Скотт. - За день до его фотосъемки.  
  
\- Это был несчастный случай!  
  
\- И Уэс до сих пор со мной не разговаривает, - добавила Лидия.  
  
\- Ты действительно отстойный бойфренд, - согласилась Малия, громко фыркая. – И не осталось ничего, что можно еще «исправить».  
  
  
\- Ладно, ладно, я все понял. Можете уже прекратить меня оскорблять, - быстро проговорил Стайлз, поднимая вверх руки в примирительном жесте. Дерек не глазел на его пальцы.  _Совершенно, нет_. - И, Малия, эм, тебе все еще стоит что-нибудь сделать со своими волосами...  
  
Малия зарычала.  
  
Стайлз натурально запищал и стремглав убежал, чтобы найти спасение у ног Дерека.  
  
\- Не беспокойся, - сказал Стайлз, поглаживая колено Дерека. Взгляд Дерека тут же упал на пальцы Стайлза на его колене, и Стайлз, ебвашумать, так и оставил свою руку там, мягко касаясь его бедром. - Мы  _все_  тебе поможем.  
  
Дерек должен был сказать «нет». Он действительно должен был. Но Стайлз ободряюще ему улыбнулся и, блядь, подмигнул так, что Дерек готов был сказать "да" чему угодно.  
  
\- Хорошо, - сболтнул он.  
  
\- Короче, у нас три недели, - закатила глаза Кора. - Этого  _вполне достаточно_ , чтобы найти тебе парня или подружку.  
  
Дерек пристально на нее посмотрел и достал свой смартфон, втихаря заказывая билет на Таити.  
  
Все схемы, второпях придуманные стаей, неизбежно обречены на провал.  


 

***

  
  
_Скотт_  
  
\- Убедись, что прошел как можно дальше по Блю Стрит, - инструктировал Скотт, накручивая на руку Дерека еще один поводок. Летних каникул было слишком мало, чтобы начать работу у Дитона, но он оставлял визитки в магазинах, предлагая услуги выгульщика собак, и у него уже было несколько постоянных клиентов. – Так ты дойдешь до детского сада, где родители оставляют своих детей.  
  
\- Ага, - сказал Дерек, сомнительно оглядывая пять собак, рвущихся со своих поводков.  
  
\- Спасибо, что делаешь это, - поблагодарил Скотт. - Мама уже несколько месяцев напрягает меня, чтобы я починил прикроватную тумбочку, а я все никак не могу найти время.  
  
\- Так ты просто меня используешь?  
  
Скотт оттопырил ему два больших пальца. - Просто использую в своих интересах взаимовыгодную ситуацию.  
  
Три часа спустя Дерек вернулся к дому МакКолла, с расстегнутой рубашкой и убийственным выражением на лице.  
  
\- Ох, - выдохнул Скотт в открытую дверь.  
  
Дерек просто молча отдал ему поводки.  
  
\- Удалось взять у кого-нибудь номер? - с надеждой спросил Скотт.  
  
Дерек также передал ему несколько визитных карточек.  
  
\- Так это же круто! - обрадовался Скотт. -  _Глянь,_  Стайлз.  
  
Дерек так и остолбенел. Он настолько был измотан, что даже не потрудился принюхаться, есть ли тут другие члены стаи. Голова Стайлза с лучезарной улыбкой высунулась из-за плеча Скотта.  
  
\- У тебя помада на лице, - нараспев произнес Стайлз, с энтузиазмом указывая на свою щеку.  
  
Дерек молча смотрел. После этого утра он не уверен, сможет ли выдержать Стайлза с этими его руками. Это не справедливо. Реально, не справедливо.  
  
Вторая бровь Стайлза поднялась, присоединившись к первой, и он повернулся, чтобы ударить Скотта в плечо. - Я надеюсь, ты сказал ему избегать Блю Стрит. Там весь год были протесты против строительства детского сада так близко к кварталу красных фонарей.  
  
Дерек уставился на Стайлза. Скотт поморщился, и Дереку много стоило не пялиться сейчас на него, потому что, хоть у оборотней,  _возможно_ , и не было встроенного лазера, если конечно мама не забыла его предупредить о такой (определенно  _потрясающей_ ) оборотнической силе, Скотт не должен стать его первой жертвой.  
  
Особенно если он хочет, чтобы у него со Стайлзом в будущем хоть что-то получилось. Странно, что именно эта мысль пришла первой в его голову, но Стайлз и мысли о супер способностях действительно шли рука об руку.  
  
\- Они построили детский сад  _около...?_  - Дерек сделал замысловатый жест в воздухе.  
  
\- Борделя на открытом воздухе? - закончил за него Стайлз. - Ага, я знаю. Идиотизм, да? А знаешь, что самое нелепое?  
  
Дерек пожал плечами. Хуже его день все равно не станет.  
  
\- Папа за всем этим наблюдал. И он говорит, что жалобы, в основном, были из близлежащих церквей. А что родители? Видимо их не особо заботит, что рядом с их детьми околачиваются проститутки, - Стайлза всего передернуло. - Ты можешь в это поверить?  
  
\- Да, - сказал Дерек, скрипя зубами. - Да, я могу в это поверить.  
  
\- Чувак, - выдохнул Стайлз, локтем отталкивая Скотта, то ли для того, чтобы иметь больший доступ для осмеивания Дерека, то ли для того, чтобы защитить самого Скотта. А может, и для того, и для другого. - Неужели мамаши у детского сада думали, что ты Жигало?  
  
Дереку не хотелось отвечать на этот вопрос.  
  
Убийственное молчание. Он действительно надеялся, что в один прекрасный день Стайлз все-таки перестанет смеяться. Дерек ткнул в них обоих пальцем, - Если кто-нибудь из вас проболтается об этом остальной стае, я вырву ваши глотки.  
  
Скотт, маленький засранец, просто удивленно на него посмотрел. – Ты, видимо, что-то такое сделал, мужик, - предположил Скотт, легко пожимая плечами, и глянув на собак. - Я гуляю там уже недели четыре и до сих пор не получил ни одной визитки.  
  
\- Я ничего  _не делал_ , - прошипел Дерек.  
  
Скотт скривил рот. - Ты говорил с кем-нибудь из них?  
  
\- Несмотря на то, что думает Стайлз... - начал Дерек, впиваясь взглядом в Стайлза.  
  
\- И как я во все это вляпался? - перебил его Стайлз.  
  
Дерек это проигнорировал. -  _Несмотря_  на это, я  _умею_  разговаривать с людьми, не входящими в стаю, - Скотт продолжил одаривать его нечитаемым взглядом, так что Дерек уточнил. - Да, я говорил. И они отвечали.  
  
Скотт прислонился к дверному косяку и выпытывающе посмотрел на Дерека. - И о чем же вы говорили?  
  
\- Ну, первая мама, с которой я разговаривал, спросила, насколько я помню, нравятся ли мне фильмы ужасов. У некоторых, по ходу дела, шестое чувство по поводу оборотнической фигни.  
  
\- Особенно когда ты хмуришься, как какой-нибудь злодей из второсортных фильмов, - сказал Стайлз.  
  
Дерек посмотрел сердито, но потом понял, что точка зрения Стайлза подтверждается. Вот же блядь. - Ее грамматика - единственное, что меня на тот момент пугало. Я был вежлив!  
  
\- Хорошо, - медленно сказал Стайлз, - Сделай это для меня, вспомни точно, что она сказала?  
  
Дерек сосредоточился, пытаясь вспомнить, как же именно она сказала. -  _Нравится ли тебе что-нибудь ужасное_ *?  
  
Стайлз издал какой-то задушенный звук, который вполне мог бы быть смехом, но Дерек предпочитал думать, что это своего рода возмущение такими бедными языковыми навыками.  
  
Скотт вмешался, когда стало ясно, что Стайлз не сможет некоторое время связно говорить. В отличие от Стайлза, Скотт выглядел встревоженным. - И что ты ответил?  
  
\- Я попытался быть вежливым. Так что я сказал да, а она спросила, где ты, и я сказал, что ты занят прикроватной тумбочкой, - хмуро ответил Дерек. - И ты решил воспользоваться мной, но это было взаимовыгодное соглашение, и...  
  
Стайлз взорвался в приступе неконтролируемого хохота, из-за чего он выгнулся назад, практически исчезнув из дверного проема. Дерек потрясенно посмотрел, как тот кидается к собакам, воркуя с ними и благодаря их за то, что показали "дяде Дереку", как хорошо провести время.  
  
\- Понимаешь, собаки тоже своего рода код, - улыбнулся Стайлз. - Как, например, доберманы говорят о том, что тебе нравится пожестче, чихуахуа подразумевают, что тебе нравится переодеваться, а пудели… Ладно, тебе точно не хочется знать, что обозначают пудели.  
  
\- Мне жаль, - сказал Скотт, выглядя действительно сожалеющим. - Я на самом деле не знал. По крайней мере, я теперь знаю, что стоит в будущем избегать этого маршрута?  
  
Дерек мрачно посмотрел в ответ. Вот уже  _много лет_  ему нечему было учить Скотта. Приятно осознавать, что Дерек все еще мог преподать ему урок.  
  
Даже если это - как не быть принятым за проститутку родителями Бикон Хиллс.  
  
\- Ну, это было  _более чем_  превосходно, - сказал Стайлз, отрываясь от собак и хлопая Скотта по плечу. - Но библиотека меня ждать не будет, так что мне нужно идти. - Он проскользнул мимо Скотта и обошел Дерека, прежде чем остановиться и посмотреть Дереку прямо в глаза. – Я же могу одолжить у тебя пять долларов, верно?  
  
Дерек открыл рот, чтобы спросить Стайлза, о чем он говорит, но тот наклонился и выдернул что-то из-за пояса Дерека: горсть однодолларовых купюр с написанными вдоль края номерами.  
  
\- Спасибо, Дерек! - прощебетал Стайлз и шагнул к своему джипу. Дерек с минуту метался между сердитым взглядом на Скотта, пристальным на Стайлза и испепеляющим взглядом, которым он осматривал то, в каком беспорядке тот оставил его штаны.  


 

***

  
  
_Малия_  
  
\- Тут ужасно много народа, возомнившего себя хипстерами, - сказала Малия, черпая пенку с напитка Дерека прежде, чем взяться за свою. - Так что для тебя это должно быть идеально.  
  
Дерек недоверчиво посмотрел на нее, но откинулся обратно в удобное по общему признанию кресло, вполне готовый, чтобы начать. Помимо того, что это должно уменьшить поддразнивание Майкла, новая подруга или друг должны быть милыми. Кто-то, кто сможет болтать с ним, когда вся стая отправится обратно в колледж. Кто-то, кто будет смотреть с ним фильмы или ходить на ужин. Кто-то, кто поможет сократить число ночей, которые он заканчивает в скайпе, тайно наблюдая, как увлеченно Стайлз размахивает пальцами, описывая очередное безудержное веселье, до которого они со Скоттом добрались в кампусе на сей раз.  
  
Дереку определенно было дело до красивых рук. Возможно это то, что он будет искать.  
  
Дверь распахнулась, и Дерек с долей оптимизма осмотрел красивую девушку со светлыми волосами, которая прошла мимо в обтягивающей одежде для бега и улыбнулась, когда заметила на себе взгляд Дерека.  
  
\- Нет, - сказала Малия, презрительно глядя вниз и хватая один из четырех капкейков, которых она заставила Дерека для нее купить.  
  
\- Нет? - переспросил Дерек, смотря на свою кузину. - Почему?  
  
\- От нее слишком несет отчаяньем, - ответила Малия. - Ты хочешь девушку, а не ту, в ком будешь затыкать дырки своими презервативами.  
  
\- И то верно, - медленно согласился Дерек.  
  
Следующие три часа поток одиноких людей все не прекращался, и Дерек довольно оптимистично отзывался, по крайней мере, о трети из них, но каждый раз, когда он думал " _а, возможно_ », у Малии обязательно находилась причина, почему это плохая идея. Мускулистый парень вонял как четырнадцать кошек. Рыжий в футболке "Игра Престолов" пах, как будто прорыдал всю ночь. Брюнетка с татуировкой кельтского дракона, завитого вокруг ее запястья, была слишком низкой.  
  
\- Ты просто тянешь время, чтобы я покупал тебе пирожные, - Дерек обвинил Малию, когда она сказала, что у следующего парня подозрительные волосы. - Может, мне лучше попробовать предложение Киры завтр...  
  
Малия впилась в него взглядом и тихо рыкнула.  
  
Дерек содрогнулся. - Так... Завтра, в то же самое время?  
  
Малия улыбнулась и умыкнула у него печеньку.  


 

***

  
  
После странного "кофейного" плана Малии Дерек заканчивал свою дневную работу - перевод веб-страниц - всю оставшуюся часть вечера. Он немного встрял на переводе киношного блога, ибо его японский не особо хорош. Даже консультация с Кирой не помогла ему понять, каким образом  _"Армия Тьмы"_  вдруг стала [ _"Капитан Супермаркет"_](http://style.rbc.ru/news/luxury/2013/09/25/16770/), хотя она дала ему новый забавный список оскорблений, которыми они могут называть Скотта и Стайлза прямо в лицо. Определенно этого расстройства достаточно, чтобы Дерек к концу дня все-таки сдался.  
  
По прихоти своего желудка Дерек ехал по Бикон Хиллс, в конечном счете оказываясь в кафе WrightBros на углу Албани-Драйв. Он шел к стойке, задаваясь вопросом, работает ли здесь еще Девон и встречается ли она еще это с этим чудовищем Джейсом. Хоть отношения с официанткой все равно не впечатлять Майкла Бауэра, Девон - это красотка по любым стандартам.  
  
\- Дерек. Привет, Дерек.  
  
Прежде чем Дерек смог узнать, тут ли Девон, он увидел безумно машущих ему Скотта, Киру и Стайлза. Дерек хотел уже притвориться раздраженным или равнодушным, что встретил их, но их не было в городе много месяцев, и он по ним соскучился. Дерек улыбнулся, и Стайлз подвинулся, чтобы освободить ему место.  
  
Кресла здесь немного тесноваты, так что Дереку приходилось прижиматься к Стайлзу и злиться, когда тот толкался, делая заметки на полях своего  _«Введения в Линейную Алгебру»_.  
  
\- Это вводный текст, а у тебя уже с ним проблемы... - начал Дерек.  
  
Стайлз с сердитым взглядом пихнул Дерека локтем. - Не у меня проблемы, а у Джулии.  
  
Девон подошла к столу с тарелкой картошки для Киры и коктейлями для Скотта и Стайлза. Она взяла заказ у Дерека - гамбургер, картофель фри спиральками и клубничный коктейль - и ушла прочь.  
  
\- Девон, на прошлой неделе рассталась с этой сволочью, своим дружком, - сказала Кира.  
  
\- Кто такая Джулия? - спросил Дерек, наклоняясь, чтобы рассмотреть то, что он сначала не заметил - маленький нетбук, скрытый под учебником. - Пожалуйста, не говори мне, что она - кто-то, с кем ты собираешься меня свести. У меня никогда ничего не получалось с женщинами по имени Джулия.  
  
Стайлз состроил сочувствующее лицо, потому что да, последняя Джулия была сверхъестественной сучкой, устроившей массовую резню. За прошедшие четыре года им пришлось убить ее трижды. Это утомляло. Дереку нужно забить на поиски кого-то нового и просто найти себе своего Скотта Пилигрима, чтобы тот боролся со всеми его адскими бывшими.  
  
\- Джейс был придурком, - сказал Скотт Кире. - Я действительно рад, что Девон избавилась от него.  
  
\- Конечно же, я собираюсь свести тебя с Джулией, - ответил Стайлз. Он достал нетбук и оттолкнул учебник в сторону. - Это язык программирования. Очень динамичный, с большим количеством математических функций, и что самое хорошее? - Стайлз пробежался пальцами по клавиатуре, и это, как всегда, отвлекло. - Лидия изучала его в прошлом году, так что я могу использовать ее заметки.  
  
\- А, - сказал Дерек.  
  
\- Вот твой заказ, - весело сказала Девон, преодолевая оставшееся расстояние до стола, чтобы отдать Дереку его еду. Когда он поднял на нее глаза, она несколько раз ему подмигнула.  
  
\- Моя сестра использует какие-то примочки, когда ей что-то в глаз попадает, - обратился к ней Дерек. - Я могу спросить ее название, если хочешь.  
  
Девон уставилась на него категоричным взглядом. - Спасибо, - ответила она странным голосом, ставя на стол солонки с приправами и уходя прочь.  
  
\- Да, пожалуйста, - сказал Дерек и снова вернулся к длинным пальцам Стайлза, танцующим по маленькой клавиатуре. - Как эта Джулия работает?  
  
С другой стороны стола Скотт закатил глаза. Стайлз, вероятно, говорил об этой Джулии весь день, чем до ужаса им докучал. Ну, по крайней мере, Дерек теперь может спасти их от этого, раз уж он здесь.  
  
\- Как твои дела с Малией? - спросил Стайлз, пока на экране что-то грузилось.  
  
\- Ты имеешь в виду откровенную попытку в течение всего утра разжиться бесплатным кофе и пирожными? - спросил Дерек.  
  
\- Оу, - удивленно моргнул Стайлз. - Завтра вечером ты с Лидией, да?  
  
Дерека перекосило. Он пытался не думать об этом. Стайлз пихнул его коленом. - Она сказала одеться поприличнее. Я даже не знаю, что она под этим подразумевает.  
  
\- Может, та рубашка, которую ты носил в прошлое рождество? - предположил Стайлз, задумчиво наклоняя голову. - И джинсы, которые ты носил, когда людоед пытался сожрать Лиама, помнишь? Ты же очистил с них слизь, верно?  
  
\- Ага, - подтвердил Дерек, думая, что не надевал эти джинсы уже добрую пару лет. Он почти уверен, что они до сих пор без слизи. - Окей.  
  
\- Окей, - повторил Стайлз и ухмыльнулся ему, прежде чем вернуться к тексту на экране. - Самое прикольное в Джулии то, из каких чертовски  _легких_  алгоритмов она состоит. Глянь на эту красоту, я просто использую код, чтобы найти простые числа, а  _ты знаешь_ , как у меня от всех этих символов в C++ голова болит.  
  
\- Практически мигрень.  
  
\- Ага, - согласился Стайлз. - Чувак, глянь, какой  _симпатичный_  код...  
  
  
Дерек откинулся на спинку, наблюдая, как пальцы Стайлза летают над клавиатурой и игнорируя, как вскинули брови Кира со Скоттом. Никакой благодарности за то, что он спасает их от трепа этого гика. Замечательно. Может быть, благодарность уже вышла из моды или что-то типа того.  


 

***

  
  
Лидия  
  
\- Экспресс-свидание,- категоричным тоном сказал Дерек.  
  
\- Экспресс-свидание, - повторила Лидия, распыляя что-то на его волосы, из-за чего те начали блестеть. А потом достала… набор косметики?  
  
\- Я не крашусь, - сдавленно сказал Дерек.  
  
Лидия подняла одну из своих идеальных бровей.  


 

***

  
  
Все, кто подходили к Дереку, были такими, что Дереку натурально хотелось взвыть, когда подошел последний парень, показавшийся ему вполне приемлемым. Его звали Грэг, он был фотографом для  _National Geographic_  и получил премию за охоту (фото, я клянусь!) на черных волков в Йеллоустонском национальном парке. У него было отличное чувство юмора, и даже при том, что его пальцы - не то, о чем хотелось бы написать домой, Дереку нравилось наблюдать за работой творческих личностей, так что он вполне может получить удовольствие, наблюдая за тем, как Грэг работает с камерой.  
  
\- Что насчет тебя? - спросил Грэг. Дерек рассказал о своей текущей работе, и Грэг, кажется, действительно увлекся его языковыми навыками. Грэг рассказал ему о том, как четырнадцать часов проторчал в аэропорту с итальянским менеджером, говорящим на французском, французом, говорящим на испанском, и испанцем, который изъяснялся на ломаном английском. Он был хорошим рассказчиком, и Дерек в конце искренне смеялся, особенно когда Грэг оплакивал свою неспособность говорить на каком-либо языке, кроме английского. Он сообщил, что Дерек мог бы присоединиться к нему в его следующей экспедиции, когда Дерек начал нервничать и чуть не уронил свой стакан с водой.  
  
Грэг с улыбкой потянулся, чтобы поймать его, а потом начал моргать, немного кривя рот.   
  
\- Чувак,- неуверенно сказал Грэг. - Ты что,  _красишься_?  


 

  
***

  
  
Стайлз, который пришел позже, чтобы забрать его, печально объяснил, что, даже при том, что Дереку понравился Грэг, тот не занес его в свой лист симпатий.  
  
Дерек хмуро посмотрел на него, расстроено оттирая салфеткой лицо. Либо Лидия накрасила его так, что косметика намертво въелась в кожу, либо она нанесла ее так, что теперь он не может ее найти. Он чувствовал ее на коже, неестественно и раздражающе. Он не должен был ей этого позволять, но Лидия казалась экспертом в плане свиданий. Он доверял ей.  
  
И, возможно, она была права. Если Грэг так отреагировал на макияж, то история про оборотней его вообще бы добила.  
  
\- Мне жаль, - сказал Стайлз, пододвигаясь ближе, нанося на салфетку средство для снятия макияжа и протирая ею лицо Дерека. Прикосновения Стайлза были удивительно нежными, когда он тщательно водил салфеткой по глазам. - Свидания - это отстой, да?  
  
-  _Особенно_  экспресс-свидания, - согласился Дерек.  
  
\- У тебя было двадцать человек, которые хотели с тобой встретиться, - сказал Стайлз почти деловым тоном, откладывая одну, ставшую почти персиковой, салфетку, и доставая чистую. Его пальцы ловко обвились вокруг маленькой бутылочки с ремувером. Дереку пришлось подавить невесть откуда взявшуюся дрожь. Наверное, это просто разочарование от неудавшегося экспресс-свидания. Стайлз мучительно медленно провел несколько раз по лицу Дерека, а затем выбросил салфетку в мусорку. - И у тебя почти получилось.  
  
Дерек сморщил нос. В следующий раз он определенно не даст Лидии наносить на него косметику. Сейчас он чувствовал себя собой. Как будто Стайлз хотел до костей очистить его хлопком и химикатами или мягкими уверенными прикосновениями пальцев к его коже.  
  
\- Тебе когда-нибудь надоест? - спросил Дерек. Стайлз нахмурился и собирался уже открыть рот, как Дерек внезапно понял, какой простор для шуток он предоставил. – Исправлять нас всех?  
  
\- Я пытаюсь бросить это, - ответил Стайлз. - И не только потому что уроки хорошего тона Киры могут или не могут оставить трех разных людей с сотрясением мозга.  
  
Дерек искоса посмотрел. Ему точно не нравилось то, что он не получал информацию обо всех несчастных случаях в колледже, но он не знал, как выразить свое разочарование, не выглядя при этом ревнивым стариком, которого оставили позади.  
  
\- В любом случае, - продолжил Стайлз, - это все в процессе. Ничтожные попытки Стайлза исправить этот мир и сделать всех более счастливыми и менее пострадавшими.  
  
Дерек выгнул бровь. - Так что...  
  
\- Я не  _исправляю_  вас, - сказал Стайлз, выглядя при этом немного обиженно. - Чувак. Нет. Я  _помогаю_. Есть разница. К тому же...  
  
\- К тому же, что?  
  
Стайлз улыбнулся, глядя Дереку прямо в глаза тепло и немного смущенно. - Нечего исправлять.  
  
Дерек почувствовал скручивающий все внутренности жар, а ладони внезапно вспотели. Он отвел взгляд, не в силах игнорировать чувство противоречия. - Вполне уверен, что куча трупов из моего прошлого, способна с тобой поспорить.  
  
\- Тогда тебе повезло, - сказал Стайлз, проводя по лбу Дерека еще одной салфеткой. - Потому что после того случая с некромантом в прошлом году, у нас, к сожалению, есть непосредственное доказательство того, что спорить с мертвыми - еще одна способность, которую я могу смело добавить в свое резюме. - На этих словах все легкомыслие Стайлза улетучилось, и его тон стал более серьезным и низким. - И они будут не правы. Ты замечательный. И если Бауэры приедут сюда и не поймут этого, тогда, пока я рядом, они все могут идти в задницу. Ясно? Я заткну каждого, кто будет поливать грязью членов моей стаи. Даже если ты будешь поливать грязью сам себя.  
  
Дерек определенно покраснел, и Стайлз, проводя салфеткой по щеке, выглядел немного смущенно, когда на салфетке не осталось красного пигмента. К счастью, Стайлз оставил это без комментариев.  
  
\- Лидия дала мне твою карту симпатий, - сказал Стайлз. - Некоторые женщины видимо все-таки оставили тебе свои телефоны, несмотря на отсутствие ответа. Тебе они нужны?  
  
Дерек тряхнул головой, - Нет.  
  
Стайлз кивнул, будто такого ответа и ждал. - Если твой взгляд остановился лишь на одном парне, он, наверное, был особенным.  
  
Дерек передернул плечом. - Он не... -  _Ты_ , чуть не сболтнул Дерек, и, о боже, это же нелепо. Это всего лишь пробирающее до костей облегчение, что в эти несколько недель лета он не так одинок, как в то время, когда вся стая в колледже. - Не Джордж Клуни, - закончил Дерек, отвлекаясь на пальцы Стайлза, вновь блуждающие по его лицу.  
  
Выражение Стайлза сменилось язвительной улыбкой. За все те годы в колледже он практически не изменился. Возможно, плечи стали шире, движения стали более изящными, как будто он вырос, возмужал и теперь способен реализовать себя так, как не мог раньше. Его реальный возраст виден лишь по глазам. Сейчас в них отражался опыт. Потери, которых там не должно быть, и душевность, которая процветала несмотря ни на что. Это все подкреплялось нерушимой силой, что всегда была самым ценным качеством Стайлза, где-то между шумностью и жизнерадостностью. Это не бахвальство и не попытка сбить с толку. Стайлз мог постоять за себя в физической или ментальной схватке. Когда-то давно они друг другу не доверяли. Так давно, что Дерек даже и вспомнить не мог ничего с того времени, кроме жгучего восхищения. Стайлз не был его якорем, но он константа, и, возможно, это значило намного больше. Гнев Дерека - его якорь - держал волчью сущность под контролем.  
  
Стайлз держал под контролем  _человеческую_  сущность. А это тоже важно. Так же, как и оборотни, люди тоже бывают монстрами.  
  
\- Подожди-ка, ты же как-то говорил, что Джордж Клуни напоминает тебе отца? - спросил Стайлз, осуждающе отклоняясь. Но, судя по тому, что он до сих пор не убрал руки от лица Дерека, он не так уж и потрясен.  
  
\- Эм, - сказал Дерек.  
  
Стайлз лишь тихо рассмеялся. – Ты странный.  
  
\- Говори за себя, - фыркнул Дерек, пытаясь уйти от прикосновений Стайлза.  
  
\- Мы странные, - сказал Стайлз.  
  
\- Я бы не сказала лучше, - фыркнула Кора, сонно шагая через комнату и направляясь к холодильнику. Стайлз ухмыльнулся.  
  
Дерек чувствовал, что, вроде как, должен рассердиться на Кору, но Стайлз просто подмигнул ей, не отходя от Дерека, и он не смог найти в себе силы, чтобы разозлиться.  


 

***

  
  
_Кира_  
  
Они бесцельно блуждали по торговому центру уже часа четыре, когда Дерек понял, что Кира действительно не знала, что делать.  
  
\- Откуда мне знать, как подцеплять парней? - шипела Кира. - Единственный способ, которым я когда-либо знакомилась с парнями - это полная катастрофа, - она виновато поморщилась. - Обычно я делаю что-нибудь, от чего становится неловко.  
  
Дерек задумчиво на нее посмотрел.  


 

***

  
  
Кора разбудила его смехом более громким и долгим, чем вообще может человек. Быть оборотнем не всегда хорошо, думает Дерек. Он угрюмо спустился вниз и нашел Киру, загружающую фотки на фейсбук, и радостную Кору, тщательно просматривающую и оценивающую их.  
  
\- Я даже знать не хочу, как она заставила тебя это надеть, - хихикая, сказала Кора. - Почитай комментарии. Стайлз прав: каблуки делают с твоими ногами удивительные вещи.  
  
Дерек проигнорировал это, но за ее плечо все же заглянул.  
  
Стайлз был прав по поводу каблуков.  


 

***

  
  
_Кора (и по каким-то причинам, не ведомым ни Богу, ни человеку, ни самому Дереку - Шериф Стилински)_  
  
\- Когда вы двое успели стать друзьями? – спросил Дерек.  
  
Кора и Шериф одарили Дерека одинаковым взглядом, который, видимо, означал « ты полный идиот».  
  
\- Мы приятели по оружию, - сказала Кора. - Очевидно.  
  
\- Очевидно, - тихо повторил за ней Дерек. - Итак... Каков план?  
  
\- Свидание в слепую, - ответила Кора.  
  
\- Мой новый заместитель... - Шериф Стилински печально кинул взгляд на свое пиво. - Ну. Такая же, как ты.  
  
\- Урожденный оборотень? – спрашивает Дерек.  
  
\- Не совсем, - тихо сказала Кора.  
  
Дерек хмуро глянул на них обоих.  
  
-  _Сверхъестественная_ , - сказал шериф Стилински. Немного слишком громко.  
  
\- Мне нравится этот сериал,- вздохнул бармен.  
  
Кора наблюдала за ним, как она обычно наблюдала за Дереком, - критично. Но, по крайней мере, Дерек мог передохнуть.  


 

***

  
  
Как оказалось, его свидание в слепую было не чем иным, как попыткой похищения дельфинообразным оборотнем-энкантадо, и, надо сказать, совсем небезопасным похищением страдающей фобией этих самых похищений Нимфы, как та сказала Коре и Шерифу. После второго напитка она уговорила Дерека немного прогуляться, а потом попыталась утащить его в воду, чтобы тот стал ее мужем. К счастью, Коре удалось удержать Дерека, Стайлз заехал ей огнетушителем, украденным из бара, а Шериф выстрелил в нее из своего табельного оружия.  
  
Все четверо лежали на берегу реки, пытаясь отдышаться, в то время как труп Энкантадо медленно погружался в воду.  
  
\- Эй, - тяжело дыша, сказал Дерек. Энкантадо удалось буквально когтями вырвать большую часть его жизненных сил. - Что ты тут делаешь?  
  
\- Эм, - сказал Стайлз, - Отдыхаю. В смысле, я пришел, чтобы выпить немного с моим любимым... отцом.  
  
\- В отличие от Малии, - сказал шериф Стилински, - У тебя  _только один_  отец.  
  
\- Насколько  _ты_  знаешь, - съязвил Стайлз, подмигивая своему отцу.  
  
Шериф впился в него недобрым взглядом.  
  
\- И ты приперся в бар как раз в то время, когда у Дерека должно было быть свидание с Эхо? - спросила Кора, вставая и скидывая свою измазанную грязью куртку.  
  
\- Подожди, Эхо? - недоверчиво спросил Стайлз. - Твой заместитель назвалась именем одного из десяти самых известных дельфинов в мире, а ты даже не потрудился проверить, не Энконтадо ли она? Серьезно?  
  
\- Эхо - это нимфа в мифологии, - фыркнула Кора, но выглядела действительно смиренно. - Но, ладно. Да, наш косяк. Прости, Дерек.  
  
\- За что? - поинтересовался Дерек. - Это просто лишнее доказательство того, что это не мое, что в этом проблема — мне пора прекращать встречаться с женщинами.  
  
\- Что же, - задумчиво сказал Стайлз. - Это делает  _мой план_ намного легче.  
  
Дерек изогнул одну бровь, но в ответ получил лишь одно из фирменных подмигиваний Стайлза.  
  
***  
  
Стайлз  
  
Дерек ценил план Стайлза. Нервничал, конечно, но ценил.  
  
Он был хорошим, простым и отчасти банальным, но Дерек не отказался бы от некоторой прямолинейности в своей жизни. Особенно когда план - своего рода противоположность этому.  
  
\- Я очень давно не был в клубах, - крикнул Дерек через дверь ванной, пока Стайлз, гремя вешалками, продолжал осматривать его гардероб. - Я даже не уверен, что помню,  _как это делается_.  
  
\- Расслабься, - ответил Стайлз. - Это как падать с велосипеда.  
  
\- Я почти уверен, что нет такой поговорки, - сказал Дерек, обертывая полотенце вокруг талии и выходя в спальню, чтобы посмотреть, что же Стайлз для него выбрал.  
  
Стайлз кинул на Дерека короткий взгляд, но потом вернулся к созерцанию кровати. Кажется, он покраснел, но Дерек подумал, что здесь просто жарко. Возможно, ему стоило бы обзавестись вентилятором в каждой спальне. У Майкла Бауэра наверняка есть особняк с центральным кондиционером.  
  
\- Вот, пожалуйста, - сказал Стайлз. - Это должно помочь обратить на тебя "правильное" внимание.  
  
Дерек кивнул. Ему действительно понравился такой выбор: простая футболка с коротким рукавом и пара черных джинсов, которые, по его личному мнению, очень даже неплохо смотрелись на его заднице, а соответственно, имели тенденцию теряться где-то в дальнем углу шкафа. Стайлзу, должно быть, действительно пришлось постараться, чтобы найти их.  
  
\- Просто пара бокалов, и на танцпол, - сказал Стайлз. – Ты быстро вспомнишь.  
  
Дерек снова кивнул и стянул полотенце. Стайлз быстренько развернулся на пятках.  
  
\- Я, эм. Я буду внизу, - сказал Стайлз, немного повышенным тоном. Дерек закатил глаза. Люди и их неприятие наготы всегда будут веселить его.  
  
Стайлз заказал такси до Джунглей, что, вероятно, являлось хорошей идеей, особенно если Дерек будет уезжать не один. Эта мысль заставила его беспокоиться, как урчание в желудке. Хорошее урчание, возможно. Он энергично барабанил пальцами, причем настолько энергично, что, когда они оказались в такси, Стайлз наклонился и положил свою руку Дереку на колено.  
  
\- Тебя трясет, - сказал Стайлз. - Не нервничай. До приезда Бауэров еще достаточно времени. Если сегодня ничего не получится, то мы пойдем в другой раз.  
  
Дерек посмотрел на него с благодарностью. - Я нервничаю, - признал он. - Но намного спокойнее идти туда, зная, что ты прикрываешь мой зад.  
  
Реакцию Стайлза трудно было понять в потёмках автомобиля. Не из-за полумрака, а из-за того, насколько быстро выражения на его лице сменяли друг друга прежде, чем Дерек мог ухватиться хотя бы за одно из них. Его глаза мягко отсвечивали в небольшом пространстве между ними, и Дерек не мог отвести взгляд. - Всегда, - сказал Стайлз низким голосом, который, кажется, шел прямо через пальцы Стайлза прямиком в кости Дерека.  
  
Дерек смотрел на Стайлза, сердце колотилось в груди от всей честности этого слова, и он открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то; что-то, что казалось супер важным, что-то, что относилось к пальцам Стайлза на его колене, теплому дыханию на его лице и глубине взгляда на лицо Дерека. Что-то об их долгих, путаных разговорах по скайпу, в то время, как Стайлз в колледже, а Дерек в милях от них скучал всем своим сердцем.  
  
\- Тридцать баксов, - оповестил таксист громким и скучающим голосом, пока яркие неоновые огни Джунглей просачивались сквозь окно.  
  
В Джунгли, как всегда, была очередь, но они даже не добрались до нее; как только они подошли ближе, один из вышибал отошел от двери, чтобы подозвать Дерека ближе. Стайлз сделал движение, как будто хотел присоединиться к очереди, но Дерек твердо обернул руку вокруг талии Стайлза. Стайлз сглотнул, его глаза нервно метались между двумя вышибалами, стоящими у двери, но они осмотрели их сверху вниз и кивнули, приглашая их обоих пройти в клуб.  
  
\- Обычно мне приходится несколько часов ждать, чтобы войти, - сказал Стайлз, вторгаясь в личное пространство Дерека, явно забывая о его оборотническом слухе. Длинные пальцы Стайлза обвились вокруг запястья Дерека. - Догадываюсь, что ты мой счастливый талисман.  
  
\- Я не гном, - сказал Дерек.  
  
Стайлз просто рассмеялся и завел его в бар. - Окей, вот как мы поступим, - начал Стайлз, садясь в одну из кабинок в дальней части бара. - Я буду сидеть здесь. Ты пойдешь туда, пообщаешься, подвигаешь этими бедрами и похлопаешь своими длиннющими ресницами. Убедись, что узнал их имена, а я закину удочку отцу, чтобы он проверил и подтвердил, что ты не нарвался на психа. Ну, или на психа, которого, по крайней мере, еще не поймали. - Стайлз скривил рот и затем затрепетал пальцами. О Боже, это не то движение, которое должно так привлекать внимание. Но оно действительно привлекло, подумал Дерек, отчего нервно скрутило желудок.  
  
\- Окей, - сказал Дерек. – Ладно.  
  
Он сидел и выпивал со Стайлзом, потому что Дереку казалось диким просто уйти и оставить его одного, но Стайлз настаивал, что не в настроении сегодня для танцев. Дерек чувствовал себя глупо и беспокойно. О Боже, эти джинсы так чертовски обтягивали, что он уже собирался вернуться и найти какое-нибудь оправдание, чтобы провести остаток ночи со Стайлзом. Но вдруг к нему подошел парень со своими длинными конечностями и искусно взъерошенными каштановыми волосами, и Дерек позволил ему утащить себя за шлевки джинсов на танцпол.  
  
И оказалось, что Стайлз был прав. Это как ездить на велосипеде. Нет ничего особенного, что можно забыть. Это то, что Дерек мог. Двигать бедрами в такт музыки. Долго непрестанно смотреть взглядом,  _граничащим_  с непристойностью. Он дважды танцевал с парнем, который утащил его на танцпол, и пару раз с гибким парнем с лопатками, покрытыми родинками, которые хотелось посчитать кончиками пальцев. А потом еще дважды с парнем явно старше него, с глазами цвета виски и розовым ртом, к которому так и тянуло прижаться своим. Но вдруг он мельком заметил Стайлза. Тот наблюдал за ним через танцпол, настойчиво впившись губами в трубочку, и наваждение исчезло.  
  
Дерек не танцевал снова с тем же парнем больше, чем еще один раз. Желание, конечно, было, но через некоторое время лица и тела стали одним сплошным пятном, и он не мог запомнить, кто ему понравился больше, чем другие.  
  
Приблизительно через час он ушел с танцпола: надежда, что привела его сюда, улетучивалась с каждым шагом. Это не сработало. Он собирался идти домой, даже не взяв ни у кого номера телефона. Он собирался быть холостым, одиноким и чтобы Майкл Бауэр дразнил его на веки вечные. Дерек не знал, о чем думал Стайлз, притащив его сюда. Но хотел узнать. Он зашел в бар, купил газировку и сел в кабинку напротив Стайлза.  
  
Стайлз пялился на Дерека, как будто у того вторая голова выросла.  
  
\- Что? - спросил Дерек, потягивая напиток. Все эти танцы определенно пробудили в нем жажду.  
  
\- Не говори мне, что ты сдался, - сказал Стайлз, указывая в сторону извивающихся тел.  
  
\- Решил отдохнуть, - ответил Дерек. Стайлз кивнул и посмотрел на свой бокал, играя с соломинкой. - И обдумать отказ, - признал Дерек.  
  
Стайлз впился в него взглядом. - Ты же знаешь, что можешь получить любого в этом клубе, верно? - он широким жестом указал на танцпол. - Все наблюдали за тобой в течение последнего часа, - и, кажется, это его немного злило.  
  
Многие наблюдали за ним, думал Дерек, и во рту вдруг пересохло.  _Включая Стайлза._  - Мог бы выбрать любого? - медленно и осторожно спросил Дерек, всматриваясь в лицо Стайлза.  
  
-  _Конечно_  мог бы, - согласился Стайлз, и в голосе явно проскользнули капризные нотки. - Я клянусь. Просто подойди к любому, кто тебе приглянется, сгреби его в охапку, поцелуй, и бац. Он твой.  
  
Уже умершая было надежда вновь начала подавать признаки жизни. - Любого? - осторожно настаивал Дерек.  
  
\- Господи, - пробормотал Стайлз, кажется, злясь на себя. Он встряхнулся немного и пристально посмотрел на Дерека. - Да. Любого.  
  
\- Отлично, - решительно сказал Дерек, склонился, захватывая лицо Стайлза в ладони, и накрыл его губы своими. Стайлз вздрогнул под его пальцами, и потребовалась минута, чтобы выстроить дальнейший план действий, но когда Стайлз охнул... Ох. Он целовал Дерека, как будто ждал этого целую вечность. Как будто Дерек был кем-то особенным. Звуки, которые издавал Стайлз, прошибали насквозь, оседая где-то в паху.  
  
_Это_  то, чего он ждал. Это то, почему в его жизни было так тихо. Его сердце пело в этой тишине:  _Ты любишь его. Ты любишь его уже давно_. И потому что его внутренний голос уже долгое время говорил голосом Стайлза, оно хитрым и любящим тоном добавило:  _Идиот_.  
  
Он не был идиотом, потому что любил Стайлза. Нет, он был  _гением_.  
  
Он был идиотом, потому что так долго не замечал.  
  
Когда он, наконец, отступил, то испугался, но непоколебимо держался за лицо Стайлза.  
  
\- Подожди, - затаив дыхание, сказал Стайлз, глаза блуждали по лицу Дерека, как будто Дерек - решение проблемы, с которой он маялся весь год. -  _Я?_  
  
В голове все еще проскальзывало сомнение, убеждающее его, что нет на Земле ничего, чем бы он мог заслужить Стайлза, но Дерек, несмотря ни на что, продолжал;  _робкому сердцу не завоевать прекрасной дамы_ , и, дерьмо, Дерек никогда не признается Стайлзу, что только что подумал о нем, как о даме.   
  
\- Ты, - сказал Дерек, его голос был немного невнятным, и да, ему действительно нужно было прилагать усилия, чтобы и дальше пользоваться словами.  
  
\- Но... Ты же не хотел встречаться со мной... Для Бауэров. Я... И ты...  
  
\- Я сказал, что не хотел  _фальшивых_  отношений с тобой, - сказал Дерек.  
  
\- Оу, - улыбка, которой его одарил Стайлз, настолько красива, что потрать Дерек всю жизнь, он не смог бы ее описать. Вместо этого он поцеловал Стайлза, становясь с ним единым целым, и почувствовал, будто он вернулся домой. Как будто Дерек был кем-то, кто был далеко от Бикон Хиллс, но не от Стайлза. - Эм. Кажется, нам понадобится помощь, чтобы выбраться из клуба.  
  
\- Почему? - нахмурился Дерек.  
  
Стайлз засмеялся, пряча лицо в сгибе шеи Дерека, обдавая кожу теплым дыханием, которое обжигало тело с головы до пальцев ног.   
  
\- Потому что я думаю, что остальные парни побьют меня от зависти, - он нежно обхватил руками лицо Дерека, эти пальцы, от которых уже, наверное, зависимость развилась, успокаивающе гладили его по виску. - Я, вроде как, ухожу домой с самым горячим парнем в клубе.  
  
Дерек посмотрел на Стилински. Наконец позволил себе взгляд, на который не решался прежде. Собирая все по частям, он понял, что все это время был влюблен именно в совокупность.   
  
\- Я бы с ними боролся, - сказал Дерек. - Но только пока они оставались бы при своем мнении.  
  
\- Что? - ухмыльнулся Стайлз. - Ты считаешь, что это  _я_  самый горячий парень в клубе, а?  
  
\- Я имел в виду, что самый горячий парень в клубе -  _конечно же_  бармен с усами детектива Магнума, - сказал Дерек.  
  
Стайлз открыл рот и попытался назвать его придурком, но звуки потонули в поцелуе, чем Стайлз, кажется, был доволен.  


 

***

  
  
Дереку стоило бы догадаться, что тайна долго не продержится.  
  
Он не планировал раскрывать ее  _так_  быстро, но стая, по-видимому, с понятием личного пространства знакома не была.  
  
Иначе они не ворвались бы в его спальню в хрен-знает-во-сколько часов утра.  
  
\- О, Мой Бог, - сказала Малия, указывая на Дерека и Стайлза. - После всего, вы все-таки решились на этот "фальшивый" план?  
  
\- Господи, - застонал Стайлз, - Вытащи.  _Вытащи!_  - Он бросил подушку в Скотта, который попытался ею прикрыть глаза, а затем опустил и сморщил нос, видимо сильно потрясенный запахом.  
  
-  _Я не могу_ , - ответил Дерек. - Должно пройти минут двадцать, прежде чем он спадет достаточно, чтобы...  
  
Стайлз вылупил глаза.  
  
_\- Фууу,_  - сказал кто-то из стаи. А может и все вместе. Так им и надо, за то, что стучать не умеют, подумал Дерек.  
  
\- Захлопнись, Скотт, - прошипел Стайлз. - Ты еще давным-давно должен был рассказать мне про узел. Тогда я не оказался бы в такой ситуации. А теперь. Скотт. Малия. ВСЕ, КТО НЕ ДЕРЕК. ВЫМЕТАЙТЕСЬ.  
  
Дерек избегал общих взглядов, проверяя, чтобы одеяло скрывало все, что надо, от чужих глаз.  
  
\- А ты можешь оставаться на месте, - сказал Стайлз уже более мягким голосом, смотря на Дерека и широко улыбаясь, потому что просто не в силах был убрать улыбку с лица.  
  
Видимо, улыбка - это заразно. Дерек чувствовал, как на его лице растягивается точно такая же.  
  
-Хотя, вообще-то, - продолжил Стайлз, - можешь  _двинуть бедрами_  немного влево...  
  
\- Фууу, - сказал кто-то еще. Дерек повернул голову и рыкнул, и те с криками рассеялись.  
  
\- Надо было валить, когда я вам сказал, - крикнул Стайлз им вдогонку. Ну, Дерек думал, что могло быть и хуже, могло быть...  
  
\- Стайлз наверху. И занят.  _Очень занят_ , - завопил Скотт кому-то внизу. Дерек замер.  
  
\- Да, Дерек, вот так, - вздохнул Стайлз, и Дерек тут же забыл о том, с кем там мог разговаривать Скотт.  
  
Это его оправдание, когда чуть позже Стайлз всхлипывает на его плече после того, как тренер Финсток приходит поговорить о странной партии рябиновых клюшек для лакросса и пропускает разговор о яйцах.  
  
***  
  
На следующей неделе стая Бауэра не удерживается-таки от  _некоторых_ комментариев: об ужасном брезенте, закрывающем дыру в лофте Дерека, о его статусе беты, о его... причудливом выборе пары.   
  
Дерек лишь пренебрежительно выставляет их из города. Стайлз не причудливый. Он признает, что, возможно, Стайлз на любителя. Но если Бауэры не могут понять, что у него  _великолепные_  пальцы, то они  _абсолютно безнадёжны_.

**Author's Note:**

> "Ужасное": подтекст - "извращенное"


End file.
